


I'm Not Picasso, I'm Just Ray.

by Purplesauris



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Asexual!Ray, Domestic Fluff, Geoff Ramsey/Griffon Ramsey - Freeform, M/M, Nudity, Side Relationships - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, lots of fluff, secretly good at painting!Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Ryan have a wonderful life for themselves, an apartment, good jobs, and great friends. Regardless, the two are continually learning and growing with each other, and with the help of Griffon, Ray can grow even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Picasso, I'm Just Ray.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gavinsdiary for sending this in! I had a lot of fun writing this! Just so everyone knows, I know that asexuals can still have sex if they choose to, but not all of them are comfortable with it and some are even sex repulsed, so I took a little artistic liberty with how sex repulsed Asexual Ray is. As always, love the fic? hate it? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com!

Ryan wanders the store, more of browsing than anything else, having already picked up what he needed. Ryan’s phone buzzes and he pulls it out of his pocket, reading over a text from Ray.

 

 **[From: Ray <3]**: Are you picking up the stuff for sundaes too?

 

 **[To: Ray <3]**: Of course I am :P

 

Ray doesn’t reply, but Ryan knows he’s probably laughing because a grown man uses emojis all the time. What can Ryan say, he likes the cute little faces that he can send. Ryan heads to the checkout lane and loads his stuff on the conveyor belt, making idle chitchat with the cashier while she scans the items. Ryan flashes a warm smile and thanks her graciously before he takes his bags and heads out, driving back to their shared apartment. Ryan has a couple bags in each of his hands as he pushes the door open quietly, the sound of  a loud voice emanating from further inside the apartment.

 

“I’M NEVER GONNA DANCE AGAIN! GUILTY FEET HAVE GOT NO RHYTHM!” Ryan bites his lip as he walks further into the apartment, holding back laughter as he watches Ray dance around. Ray is only in boxers, and he’s holding a broom as if he was cleaning before, but now it’s an impromptu microphone as he basically screams the lyrics. “THOUGH IT’S EASY TO PRETEND, I KNOW YOU’RE NOT A FOOL!”

 

Ryan lets out a small little laugh and Ray whips around, eyes wide and face tinted red. “Having fun?”

 

“Ryan! I uh, didn’t think you’d be home yet.” Ryan full on laughs now, walking up to Ray and kissing him soundly on the mouth, Ray’s cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

 

“You’re so cute, Ray.”

 

“Only you could see me dancing around in my underwear and think it’s cute.”

 

Ryan laughs again, going to put the groceries away as Ray tucks the broom away and sits on the counter. “Those boxers make your butt look nice.”

 

Ray’s cheeks flush darker as Ryan kisses him softly, just a brush of the lips that makes Ray’s heart flutter. “You trying to get in my pants?”

 

“I think we’ve established you aren’t wearing any pants.” Ray giggles and brushes Ryan’s hair back, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck as Ryan pecks Ray on the lips a few times, Ray giggling the whole time.

 

“You could try to get in my pants though.”

 

“No point. Your pants are firmly glued onto your buttocks.” Ray snorts out laughter at that, Ryan grinning and running light fingers up Ray’s back. “I don’t mind, though.”

 

Ray snickers, dragging Ryan forward so they can kiss for a little bit. Ray enjoys the smooth slide of Ryan’s lips and tongue against his, Ryan’s warm hands gliding along Ray’s bare skin as he idly writes words into Ray’s back. Ray feels himself relax, happy to be in Ryan’s arms. In the arms of a man that never once pressured him to do something that he honestly didn’t want or feel comfortable doing. Ray has had a couple other partners, but no one had ever truly respected how Ray felt. Not until Ryan asked Ray out and kissed him.

 

_Ray is sitting in Ryan’s lap, making out with him in his car like a couple of teenagers. Ray can feel Ryan’s dick through their pants, and he faintly wonders if Ryan is questioning why Ray doesn’t have a hard on too. Ryan just sucks on Ray’s tongue and rests his hands on the outsides of Ray’s thighs. Ray feels himself panic when Ryan bucks up, and Ryan pulls back quickly with a confused face. “I-I’m sorry Ryan but I can’t- I can’t go all the way with you.”_

_Ryan looks even more confused, and Ray feels tears prick the corner of his eyes as dread rushes through him. Had he just ruined another relationship by being so broken? “Ray, why are you crying?” Ryan wipes away Ray’s tears with a concerned look on his face, cradling Ray’s cheek as Ray hiccups._

_“I really like you but my stupid body won’t respond and I don’t want you to leave me- I’m sorry, Ryan.”_

_Ryan shushes Ray with a sweet kiss, lips brushing over his cheeks as Ryan catches the tears staining Ray’s face. “I didn’t ask you out just so we could have sex, Ray. We don’t ever have to do anything you don’t want to do.”_

_Ray feels relief flood through him, and Ryan is embracing him, Ray’s eyes fluttering closed as Ryan kisses him gently._

 

Ray blinks as Ryan kisses along Ray’s shoulder, knowing that Ray sometimes slips into his memories. “I love you.” Ray sighs out, lips curled in a smile.

 

Ryan grins against Ray’s skin and hums, trailing feathery kisses up until the two men are face to face again. “Marry me.”

 

Ray rolls his eyes and smirks, cheeks dimpling as he runs a hand through Ryan’s hair. A wedding band shines faintly on Ray’s left hand in the fluorescent lighting of the kitchen. “I already did, silly.”

 

“Marry me again.”

 

“I’ll marry you a hundred times if it makes you happy.”

 

“I’d be ecstatic. There’s nothing better in this world than getting to know that you’re mine.”

 

“I’m yours even without the official wedding papers.” Ryan beams like he’s been given the world, and Ray jumps when Ryan’s phone rings in his pocket. Ryan is tempted to ignore it in favor of kissing Ray, but Ray waves for him to go take the call. Ryan steps out of the kitchen where it’s quieter, answering the phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey buddy!” Geoff’s enthusiastic voice comes through the phone and Ryan is a bit surprised for him to be calling around dinner time. “We have dinner reservations for four, but our other couple ducked out. Do you wanna double date tonight? You and Ray, me and Griffon?”

 

“Lemme ask Ray real quick.” Ryan pops his head into the kitchen to see Ray reading one of Ryan’s cookbooks, flipping through the dessert section. “You wanna double date with Geoff tonight?”

 

“Sure, sounds fun.”

 

Ryan ducks back out, relaying the message to Geoff. “Sweet! The reservation is at 7, don’t be late!”

 

“We won’t. Bye Geoff.”

 

“Seeya!” The line goes dead as Geoff hangs up and Ryan tucks his phone away, walking back into the kitchen and bracing himself. Ray flings himself into Ryan's arms, Ryan spinning Ray around as he smooches him.

 

"Hey." Ryan smiles against Ray’s mouth.

 

"Hi there." Ray grins cheekily as Ryan cups the back of his head, teasing the flesh of Ray’s neck with his lips. Ray hums as Ryan leaves soft butterfly kisses all over his neck, trailing down to bite softly at Ray's collarbone. Ray enjoys the touches, the gentle caresses that Ryan willingly gives even though he doesn't get what Ray knows he craves. At least in some way, Ray knows that Ryan craves physical intimacy. Sometimes, Ray wishes he could give Ryan that, but Ryan seems to know when Ray thinks that, because he distracts Ray with playful kisses or silly game bets that Ryan knows he’ll lose.

 

Ryan kisses Ray with all of the love he can give, cupping Ray’s cheeks as Ray gasps in surprise and his eyes slip shut, melting against Ryan. Ryan supports all of Ray’s weight, lips slotting with Ray’s as he runs his tongue over the roof of Ray’s mouth and along the bottom of Ray’s tongue. Ray whines noisily, tugging on Ryan’s hair because really how does Ryan kiss so well? Ray feels like a bumbling teenager when he kisses compared to Ryan’s smooth slides and skilled kisses. Ryan is eager though; eager to kiss Ray even though Ray isn’t the best kisser in the world. Ryan murmurs against Ray’s lips, Ray sighing and standing on his own two feet again. “We should get ready.”

 

“Mmm, probably.” Ray ushers Ryan off to go take a shower while Ray grabs a glass of water, joining Ryan in the shower afterwards.

 

~*~

 

Ray has always loved to see Ryan in button down shirts, but what Ray loves even more is when he rolls his sleeves up and shows part of his lovely arms. Ray stares distractedly as Geoff and Ryan talk about something Ray isn't paying attention to, Ray jolting when Ryan nudges him. "What?"

 

"Are you gonna play through Dragon Age?" Geoff directs the question at Ray, but he leaves it open for Ryan as well.

 

Ray snorts as Ryan grins. "Of course I am."

 

"He pre-ordered it, Geoff." Geoff shakes his head and laughs, taking a sip of beer. The four of them are waiting for their meals when Griffon leans over and pulls Ray's chair closer to her.

 

"Hi Ray. How are you?"

 

"I'm alright, you?"

 

"I'm great. Is something weighing on you? You're a little distracted tonight." Griffon looks at Ray with concern, and Ray feels Ryan take his hand.

 

"Just enjoying Ryan's arms." Griffon giggles and Ray chuckles, but they both sober up as Ray sighs. "I want to- I just wish I could give Ryan all of me. I know he wants intimacy but.."

 

Griffon watches as Ray stares wistfully at Ryan as he animatedly talks with Geoff about some new TV show. Griffon rests a friendly arm around Ray's shoulder and Ray leans into the embrace, Griffon whispering in Ray's ear. "You don't have to have sex to be intimate. Do you have non toxic paint?"

 

"Like kids paint? No." Griffon smirks against Ray's ear as she cups his ear, whispering her idea to him. Ray feels oddly warm at the idea that he can finally give Ryan what he wants; just in a different way.

 

Their food comes a few minutes later and Ray is tugged closer to Ryan as they eat. Geoff looks at Griffon and the two share a look, both pinning Ray with smirks as Geoff watches with lidded eyes while Ray and Ryan tease each other over their food. They share small bites regardless, Ray leaning his head against Ryan's shoulder after the meal is finished and Geoff is sipping at another beer. They call for the check and split it between them, Griffon catching Ray's arm as they walk to the door. "Hey Ryan, mind if I steal Ray for an hour? We have something we need to do."

 

Ryan shrugs and looks to Ray. "I don't mind, you two have fun. I'll drive Geoff back, if you want."

 

"Sure, thanks!" Geoff drags Ryan off and Ray waves to Ryan, smiling reassuringly as they head the opposite way to Geoff's car. The two of them load in and then they're off, Griffon whistling merrily along with the radio as Ray stares out the window.

 

"He loves you regardless, you know."

 

"I know that. He married me after all."

 

"You just want to do something for him. I get it." Griffon smiles warmly at Ray as she parks the car in the parking lot of the local store. Griffon hauls Ray through the isles, grinning in excitement as she stops in the craft section. She's quick to find a pack of crayola paint and a few brushes, Ray smiling with anticipation. "Ryan's gonna love this, trust me."

 

"I sure hope so." Ray's stomach flutters with butterflies, but Griffon only winks.

 

"Trust me, Geoff and I used to do this when we wanted each other around and I was feeling creative. Can't exactly do much with a chainsaw, so we started painting each other's backs. Afterwards you get to wash it off your partner." Ray grins and Griffon bumps him with a hip. "Now let's get you back home, Ryan's waiting."

 

Griffon moves through the checkout quickly, handing over her card and telling Ray that it's a gift from her and Geoff. Ray thanks her near a thousand times, and Griffon only laughs and shops him out of the car. "Thank you again, Griffon. Really."

 

"It's not a problem. Really. Now go decorate your husband." Ray waves as Griffon drives off, Ray unlocking the door to the apartment and opening it quietly. Ray steps inside and kicks his shoes off, padding through the living and towards the bedroom. Ray peeks his head in to find Ryan reading a book quietly on the bed, glasses perched on his nose.

 

"Hey Rye." Ryan looks up and smiles, closing his book and beckoning for Ray to come over. Ray sinks into Ryan's arms easily, comforted by Ryan's familiar smell and warmth.

 

"Did you have fun with Griffon?"

 

"Yeah. There's something I want to try with you."

 

"What is it?" Ray stands up and tugs Ryan with him, Ryan looking at the grocery bag curiously.

 

"Will you strip for me first?" Ryan hesitates, looking Ray in the eyes, searching his expression. When Ryan is satisfied he gets to work on undoing the buttons of his shirt, letting the garment slip off of his shoulders. Ray rustles around in the bag, watching Ryan distractedly as Ryan undoes his belt buckle and yanks it from the loops. Ryan slows down when he begins undoing his pants, looking towards Ray for confirmation. Ray waves for him to go on and Ryan pushes his pants off and kicks them away, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers.

 

"These too?"

 

"Everything." Ryan pushes his boxers off his hips and lets them drop, standing exposed as Ray places a cup of water on the nightstand. "Do you trust me?"

 

"With my life." Ryan responds smoothly, Ray smiling tenderly and holding up the paint.

 

"I want to paint on you. Will you lie down on your stomach?" Ryan nods quickly, laying with a pillow tucked under his chin. Ray pulls off his nice shirt and pants, sitting in his boxers as he pops open the orange paint. Ray sits on the back of Ryan's thighs, leaning down to kiss between Ryan's shoulder blades. Ryan lets out a soft gasp when Ray begins painting, but Ryan only murmurs that the paint is cold before he relaxes again. Ray paints over Ryan's back with gentle brush strokes, kissing Ryan's exposed skin randomly. A soft noise bubbles from Ryan's mouth as he practically goes boneless into the sheets, safe and happy with Ray sitting atop his thighs and painting over his back. Ryan kind of wishes he could see what Ray is doing, but just having him this close sates a need Ryan didn't know he had, the air around them thick with love. Every touch, every brush stroke is like an intimate caress, and Ryan is enjoying it immensely. Ryan jolts when hesitant fingers press into one of his buttocks, but he relaxes as the brush strokes spell out something across Ryan's skin just above the curve of his butt.

 

A cool breeze blows over Ryan's back and he shivers, pressing his face into the pillow and letting out a squeak when fingers brush over his ribs softly. Ray shifts around, moving to press kisses on Ryan's neck and just above his ass. "Done?"

 

"Mmm. Lemme take a picture." Ryan hears the camera go off a couple times from Ray's phone before Ray allows him to sit up. Ryan makes grabby hands, eyes half lidded sleepily as Ray hands his phone over. Ryan's eyes widen and he gasps quietly when he sees what Ray painted on his back. A beautiful sunset spreads over the expanse of his upper back, dark water practically shimmering as it flows down toward his ass. The waves lap at his skin on the sides where it doesn't spread and Ryan covers his mouth. The painting is so real and so utterly beautiful that Ryan is blown away. "Do you like it?"

 

"Ray this is.. This is beautiful. You really painted this on my back?"

 

"Mhmm. C'mere." Ray takes Ryan's hand and leads him into the bathroom, standing him in front of the mirror as Ray goes to retrieve something. Ryan's back is to the larger mirror hanging on the wall when Ray brings in the full length one, angling it so Ryan can see the painting reflected in the other mirror on his back. Ryan's eyes are wide as he stares mesmerized at the sight before him. "I took a few painting classes in high school.”

 

“You’re incredible.” Ryan breathes out, face open in wonder as he walks up to Ray and wraps an arm around his waist, giving him an awe filled kiss. Ray blinks in surprise before leaning into the kiss, fingers dancing over Ryan’s sides as Ryan shudders and leans his forehead against Ray’s, breath puffing out. “I almost don’t want to wash it off.”

 

“I’ll do it for you. I can always paint something new on your back later. Next time I'll get special paint that I can set with silicone lube that will stay on like a tattoo for a few days.” Ryan smiles at the idea and nods in agreement.

 

“You have pictures right?” Ray nods.  Ray has Ryan go put the mirror back while he runs the water, filling the tub up. Ray ushers Ryan into the tub, Ryan laughing softly as Ray pours water down his back. Oranges and reds and yellows run down Ryan’s back, mixing with black as they swirl in the water that surrounds Ryan’s waist. Ray grabs a washcloth and gets it wet, scrubbing at Ryan’s back gently as he sits on the edge of the tub. Ryan’s eyes are closed and his chin is tucked against his chest, back slowly rising and falling with his breathing as Ray wipes the paint away.

 

“Do you mind if I post a picture online?” Ryan shrugs and hums as if to say ‘go ahead’, unwinding slowly as Ray pours some more water over his back before resuming his rhythmic scrubbing. “Thank you for letting me do this, by the way.”

 

“I.. Did you feel it?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I felt.. It felt so right for you to sit on my thighs and paint on me. I didn’t know I needed that- or that it was something I wanted until it happened."

 

"I can't give you sex, but I can give you this much." Ryan leans his head back and manages to place a soft kiss on Ray's chin.

 

"I'd never ask for anything more than your love."

 

~*~

 

Ryan shifts as morning light filters through the windows, bathing the room in soft light as Ryan rolls onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. Ryan feels content and sated, overall in a very good mood, and his back tingles at the memory of brush strokes and cold paint. Ray is curled up beside him, playing  his DS with the sound off while Ryan sleeps. “Morning Rye-bread.”

 

“Mmm, morning.” Ray turns his head with the gentle guidance of Ryan’s hand on his chin, Ryan kissing him good morning. Ryan keeps his eyes closed as they kiss, Ray turning to face Ryan as Ray slips his tongue past Ryan's lips. Ryan makes a noise of protest because he still has morning breath but Ray just smooths a hand down Ryan's side. Ray gives Ryan one final slow kiss before he slides out of bed, stretching languidly. Ray's phone dings from the nightstand and Ray picks it up, setting his DS down as he looks at his phone. "Someone text you?"

 

"Griffon told me to check Twitter."

 

Ray opens the app and immediately his notifications are flooded, all about the picture of Ryan's back.

 

'Holy crap who knew @AH_BrownMan was so good at painting’

 

'Did @AH_BrownMan paint on @RyanTheTwit's back?"

 

'@AH_BrownMan where'd you get the idea to paint on Ryan?'

 

Ray laughs at some of the comments and tries to reply to some of them, Ryan checking Twitter as well. He doesn't tweet, but people have tweeted at him as well. Ray is smiling as he reads all the messages, and Ray reads a tweet from Griffon aloud to Ryan. "' @AH_BrownMan I told you he'd love it! Thanks for coming out last night, we had a blast!'"

 

"Did she give you the idea?"

 

"Yeah, she suggested it during dinner."

 

"Tell her I said thanks."

 

"Will do." Ray taps away at his phone as Ryan gets up, looking around for his underwear. Ryan finds his boxers and pulls them on, padding to the bathroom as Ray goes and starts a pot of coffee. Ray leans back against the counter and watches as Ryan walks in, scratching his stomach a moment before he hugs Ray. "Sleep well?"

 

"like a rock, you?"

 

"On and off."

 

"Insomnia worse than usual?"

 

"It's kicking my ass."

 

“You could probably get a prescription from your doctor if it’s that bad.” Ray shrugs and goes to get two mugs, handing one to Ryan who grabs some coffee immediately.

 

“I used to take them. I slept pretty well but they made me really sluggish during the day so I stopped. It’s easier to deal with not sleeping than to deal with being so groggy that work is impossible, y’know?”

 

Ryan nods around a sip of coffee, fingers clasped around the warm mug loosely. Ray grabs his own cup, but he actually puts coffee creamer in, preferring something other than black coffee. “You seem to sleep better if I’m up when you fall asleep.”

 

Ray nods hesitantly, playing with the handle of his mug. “Yeah, I guess so. I dunno, it’s kinda weird but when you’re awake when I fall asleep it makes me feel safe, and I sleep easier.”

 

“Then I’ll stay up until you fall asleep.” Ray smiles at the thought and places a wet kiss on Ryan’s cheek.

 

“You’re such a sweet guy.”

 

“And I’m all yours.”

 

Ray smiles and tease Ryan, winking at him. “Ryan the husband guy.”

 

 


End file.
